Actions speak louder than words
by littlemisssexkitty
Summary: Chapter three finally up, How 2d learnt to play guitar XD. 2d x murdoc very M rated so if you dont like it, dont read it. Sorry for the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Actions Speak louder than words chapter one

By litlemissexkity

Tags: 2d x Murdoc, plastic beach, Gorillaz slash

Summary: 2d and Murdoc alone on the island, the heat and the rum are starting to get to them.

This is for Hiskubus whose slash addiction is as bad as mine and I have to say I don't own the characters sadly Jamie does, and I am so jealous XP

Rated: Teen for Murdoc cause he has a very dirty mind and there will be sex later because its Gorillaz slash of course!

"So I got the vocals and keyboards done on Rhinestone Eyes and Broken is nearly finished and that just leaves the raps for the other artists and then we're done" the Bluenette grinned, his tongue poking lightly between his two front teeth as he lifted his bottle of Dr Pepper to his lips.

Murdoc blinked.

He had been miles away, concentrating only on those tiny hips, the bones of his ribcage, the way his clothes hung just that little bit too loosely over that skinny frame. His skin coated in a thin layer of sweat as was per usual for the heat of the island, and his tank top was almost see through. Murdoc shuddered and licked his lips; he looked so good, almost delicious...

"Ey Muds, you alrite over there? Ya aint goin crazy are ya? Well...crazier..." Murdoc shook his head coming back to reality.

"Shuddup dullard and get back to the studio before I set that whale on yew"

He glared at him and 2ds eyes widened as he turned and ran in fear, leaving Murdoc alone to contend with his confused and frustrated thoughts.

It had been a year or more on that island, with only a vast movie subscription to keep him sane.

Sometimes he went back to land to gain supplies and release some of his more primal urges, but then seven months ago they had found him again, shooting at him through the window of the brothel and he had had to run back to the sea barely succeeding in getting his pants back on. Murdoc stared at the calendar and counted, seven months, two weeks and five days...since...since. Urgh. It was a horrible thought, Him Murdoc Niccals, King of Gorillaz, Bass god extraordinaire having gone without sex for so long.

It consumed his thoughts and made him that little bit more agitated and angry, he needed release, to feel another human being, and it was getting worse day by day. Craving company before 2d had been shipped over he had actually snogged Robot noodle, just to test, to see if it would make him feel any better.

And of course the result was only a cold robot staring at him with its head on one side, unmoving, unbreathing, unreal, and Murdoc had hastily wiped its memory so at least one of them could forget his brief downfall...But why 2d?!?! Stuart bloody Pot for Satan's sake!? With his stupid Blue hair and stupid Big black eyes and stupid bony little hips that just screamed out for him to dig his nails into, and that grin and the way he sang like he was moaning... it was too much, almost cruel, as though 2d knew it... and was teasing him. But that couldn't be true could it? The Dullard couldn't tell the difference between Austria and Germany, how could he possibly make Murdoc Niccals, Sex God and genius crave him to the point of insanity?

Maybe if he spoke to him, asked 2d how he felt about him then he could figure all this out, but then there was no switch in 2d that could wipe his memory and if he did fuck it up he would have to take responsibility for his emotional decision...act or wait and talk...act or wait?

As he mulled things over, as if answering his thoughts, in the distance he heard 2ds screams of whale phobia and he decided there and then what he had to do. Murdoc grinned to himself as he went through his possessions and stuck a few vital things in a bag, condoms, lube a couple of films.

After all, he mused as he made his way down the elevator to 2ds room, actions did speak louder than words.


	2. Chapter 2

Actions Speak louder than words chapter two

By litlemissexkity

Tags: 2d x Murdoc, plastic beach, Gorillaz slash

Summary: 2d and Murdoc alone on the island, the heat and the rum are starting to get to them.

This is for Hiskubus who I adore ^^

Rated: Teen for 2d's dirty thoughts and badly written sex mwhahahahahaha XP

2d finished the bottle of rum at a leisurely pace as he typed the final sentences into facebookchat.

"Night night DELICIOUS" the rum had made him that little bit too hyper and stupid and frisky and he grinned as he remembered the four conversations he had just had with the various women around the world, beautiful Nina from Austria, delicious Lexy from England, and two other girls from Spain and China.

This was all fun and good, but that last conversation had had a bad effect on the thirty one year old vocalist. Yeah, the girls were sweet going on about how they loved the new singles and Stylo video but they flirted like hell and this was rather painful when he hadn't been with a woman for over.....four months, three weeks and a half hour. Considering the remarkable fact that he had had a shag at least twice a week since he was 23. It made him flirty and frisky and caused his mind to think of sex on a regular basis, which isn't nice when you're chatting to a bunch of lovely, but underage girls... and you start imagining them in various positions.

Not good.

Bad...

Naughty even...

2d blushed and downed the bottle of rum.

It was so good, so sweet as it slid down his throat and made all those worries of his go away, the anger and annoyance of being stuck on the stupid island with the stupid robot who just watched stupid twilight films on repeat and the stupid whale and that stupid, stupid, Murdoc.

Hmmm, Murdoc... the voice in the back of his head stated as he visualised the bassist. Annoying fringe, crazy mismatched eyes. Wicked grin, that horrible brain with all those evil and vile ideas... and that long, long tongue... and, oh, those fingers with long nails that 2d had often wondered what would feel like to have digging into his back, he was a bassist after all, so he should be good with his hands... and fingers...

2d moaned and then stopped. What?!? NO. Just. No.

Calling his mate Lexy delicious was one thing, but at least she knew he was joking, thoughts about Murdoc? Shagging Murdoc?! Wrong. Gross. Disgusting. Vile. Nasty...naughty.

2d shifted his position on the floor, sweat forming a little on his skin. A walk, a walk would be a good idea, in the fresh air, it was just the rum talking, that was all...

As he went to open the door however he was caught by none other than Murdoc who grinned and pushed him back into the room.

"What?" 2d started but before he could finish, Murdoc had winded him, punching him quickly to the gut.

As 2d lay crouched over on the floor, struggling to breath from the pain, he barely noticed Murdoc lock the door on them and with a remote turn all the cameras off. As the pain drifted a little he looked up to see Murdoc glaring at him wickedly. He shuddered.

"Why? Wha do yew wont? I already did all the vocals! And the music! Wha more could yew possibly want from me?"

Murdoc didn't respond, just knelt down to the floor, pinning the struggling boy to the carpet and grinned, before licking along his shoulder to his ear and biting the lobe.

2d moaned uncontrollably at the sheer bliss of feeling someone else touch him, and Murdoc laughed, deciding to heat things up a little by moving his hips forward and grinding against the skinny vocalist causing a wonderful reaction off 2d as he moaned and arched his back, his cheeks blushing furiously.

"It gets lonely here doesn't it? You get that ache, that need to feel someone again" Murdoc whispered in his ear. "Yew be a good boy dullard, and don't make too much of a ruckus and ill cure that ache for you," 2d looked into his eyes and the bassist laughed "What you think I haven't noticed mate? You're as horny as I am, and that's saying somethin..." 2d blinked.

No. Murdoc and him. No, anyone but that awful c*** who had brought him here in the first place, drugged him up, locked him up with that whale... and beat him countless times in the past..

But those hips, and that tongue, running along his neck...

Sensible thoughts left the singers brain as he let go of sanity and decided, just this once to fulfil his most primal urges...

He took Murdoc by surprise, pushing upwards and claiming the bassist's mouth as his own, his tongue twirling over Murdoc's own long one, his pianist fingers gripping tightly into Murdoc's back and pulling him down, closer, grinding back into that wonderful friction. Murdoc grunted slightly, oh god he was good... better than the bassist had imagined.

They stayed like that for at least twenty minutes, kissing, and testing, until the pace quickened and 2d wrapped his legs around Murdoc's back, moaning into his mouth and Murdoc couldn't take it anymore. Biting down onto 2ds neck, breaking the skin as he came and 2d shuddered against him gasping for breath, his nails scratching under the bassist's shirt.

They stayed like that, catching their breath before looking at each other and laughing slightly. 2d blushed a little looking down at their now rather dirtied jeans. "Erm. We're gonna need some clean pants..."

Murdoc laughed leaning down to kiss his singer again.

The night had only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Actions speak louder than words chapter three -guitar lessons

Summary: how 2d learnt to play guitar, (as seen in a couple of new plastic beach pics and when asked he said Murdoc taught him) 2d x Murdoc, if you don't like it DONT READ IT!

Rated: M FOR MURDOC you know what that means...^^

This is dedicated to my wonderful and beautiful friend Nina who I write this for in exchange for her incredible artwork

A/N: I am really sorry for the gap i assumed I'd posted this ages ago, im sorry :p this was only meant to be a three part smut kind of thing XP

* * *

2d held the guitar in his lap and stared at it. What to do... having played piano and keyboards nearly all his life, playing guitar confused him a little, but you know, new record, new home, might as well try something a little different.

He sat down and positioned it in his lap just as he had remembered Noodle playing it and plucked at a few strings. Not good.

The sound was odd, screechy even and he then realised it wasn't even in tune. He sighed and moved over to the piano, trying to find the right note to tune the thing in, E, A, D, G, B, E... Twirling the silver thingies at the top...what were they called again? Urgh maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

"You're holding it wrong, for a start" a dark figure appeared in the doorway of the studio and then stepped through, Murdoc of course, dressed in his tight black jeans, a small white t- shirt and sailors cap. The Bassist shoved 2d over a little and sat next to him on the piano bench, taking his hat off and shoving it on an odd angle on 2ds head. 2d laughed and put it on the piano. Murdoc stared at him and the guitar with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I could teach you, if you really want to learn dullard. But this could take forever considering you're mental abilities"

"How long am I gonna be on the island?" 2d questioned, squinting at him with one eye attempting to appear hard and angry and failing miserably.

"How long is a piece of string" the bassist grinned wickedly at him and 2d sighed, "fine, might as well learn..."

"Good boy" Murdoc laughed "now, give me the guitar"

2d held it out to him and Murdoc smiled, his fingers moved quickly along tuning it in a matter of seconds and 2d couldn't help but be slightly impressed, Murdoc could bullshit for eternity about his prowess with the ladies, the crazy supposedly amazing things he had done in his life time but when it came to music, he wasn't just being modest. 2d knew it, however much as he didn't want to admit it, Murdoc was very talented. It was what attracted him to the Satanist on their first meeting, as Murdoc cased the joint of the keyboard shop and 2d marvelled watching out of the corner of his eye, this strange and oddly attractive older man as he picked up random instruments and played each one briefly pretending to make up his mind as he really checked out where all the CCTV cameras where positioned.

"Like what you see?" Murdoc stared at him, his head on one side and 2d jumped back a little. "Err" he had been miles away and didn't even realise he'd let his gaze stay onto Murdoc for just that bit too long, ever since that rum filled night the tension had cleared a little between them, and as nothing else had occurred since, 2d had taken to staring at Murdoc when he thought he wasn't looking, amazed and very much turned on by the fact that it was apparent that this bassist, this rock god wanted him, in more ways than he originally thought, and the strange fact was, 2d wanted Murdoc too.

Murdoc handed the guitar to 2d and tried to explain to him how to hold it properly, but now still blushing from the fact that Murdoc had noticed him staring at him, and with his mind filled with images of the night before, the singer stayed in his embarrassed and therefore flimsy state, and Murdoc nearly started to shout at him before he had an idea.

"Give it here," he growled and attached the straps to the guitar. "Now stand up over there."

2d looked confused but understood that when Murdoc told you to do something, you did it. He moved to stand where Murdoc had pointed and was about to turn around to yell at Murdoc that they might as well forget the whole thing cause it was stupid, when he felt Murdoc slip the strap over his head from behind him.

He could feel the breath on his neck, his long tongue just grazed his earlobe and 2d shivered in spite of himself, Murdoc hands positioned 2ds arms so that he was holding the guitar properly, but this meant the Satanists arms were near hugging round him, and the guitar was so low on him, near his crotch. 2d started to blush "Err Muds this is kinda weird...lets just forge-"

"Dulllaarrd" that voice, filled with dirt and sex and the smell on his breath of cigarettes and rum was so intoxicating and 2d stopped, weakening a little as Murdoc spoke into his ear.

"you wanted to learn, and I am going to teach you, now be a good boy and do as I say, Stuart or you shall face the consequences of being a bad student" those words, picked so perfectly in Murdoc's mind had the exact affect he was hoping for and 2d moaned a little, his eyelids drooping, totally at the bassists will.

"Yes master" 2d grinned and Murdoc chuckled softly, sending vibrations through 2ds neck.

"Now, copy what I do"

Murdoc played the strings and as he did so he explained the chords to 2d, and the younger man listened intently, when it came to his turn, eager to please his teacher, he demonstrated perfectly what Murdoc has taught him.

"Good boy Stuart" Murdoc grinned and as a reward he kissed down 2ds neck, grinding a little against 2ds back, against those now incredibly tight jeans. 2d stopped abruptly shocked slightly, and in a retort Murdoc bit his neck painfully hard.

"OW what the 'ell was that for?" 2D squirmed trying to pull away but Murdoc held him tight against him, "I told you there would be repercussions for being a bad student. Now, did I tell you to stop?" he questioned, turning the singers face towards him. 2d shook his head staring into the bassists mismatched eyes with a mixture of fear and lust. "Good, then continue" the bassist grinned, and turned the singers head back, continuing his work on that pretty little neck. the skin was so pale, that even the tiniest bite marks could result in the most colourful of bruises and the bassist relished every sigh that came from the singers parted lips, as he kissed sweetly when the singer followed his orders correctly and bit down hard when the results were not as expected. Somewhere along the way however Murdoc was not so surprised to find that he was very aroused, and that 2ds sighs had gotten louder as he pressed back into Murdoc's rocking hips against him, he decided to change the pace of the lesson.

"2d, put down the guitar" Murdoc whispered into his ear, and 2d nodded taking the strap of off his head and placing it onto the floor, he took Murdoc's hand and moved back into the position they began in originally, and Murdoc continued kissing the singers neck,

"Now, I think seeing as you have been such a good student today, you deserve a prize" he chuckled nuzzling the singers ear and biting the lobe,

"ooh I like prizes" the singer smiled and shivered slightly as he felt Murdoc hands leave their position around his waist and move downwards to the singers belt, griping through the cloth of his jeans the singers hardness and laughing as he felt 2d moan out and move his hips forward desperate for the bassists touch.

Being a bassist meant that Murdoc was very good at controlling the rhythm to create a musical affect and he found it highly amusing as just like music, the result of his grinding his hips faster into the singers and pumping his member harder caused him to moan out the bassists name, at first softly then as he quickened the pace, his pitch shifted to near breaking point as he screamed out "oh god, Murdoc!" and shivered again and again against the Satanist. Murdoc bit down hard into the singer's neck as he too felt the waves of orgasm wash over him as he grunted and ground desperately against the singer's cute little ass. Murdoc lifted his hand up to 2ds mouth and the singer blushed poking his tongue out to lick his own cum off of Murdoc's fingers.

"Good boy, he shuddered against him "very good boy".

2d adjusted himself back into his pants and fastened his belt before turning round and doing what he had wanted to since the lesson had begun. Wrapping his arms around the bassist tight and kissing him, their tongues meshing together in a beautiful afterglow.

Murdoc stroked the singer's cheek looking at him rather fondly, "did you enjoy that lesson?"

"Yes master" 2d grinned wickedly and pressed his bassist lips to his, as the guitar lay forgotten on the studio floor.


End file.
